


Spideyloki- studying? I don't know her.

by T_sizzle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bottom Peter, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Showers, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_sizzle/pseuds/T_sizzle
Summary: Loki lives with the Avengers and goes to school with Peter (in disguise).^^^^ none of that is really mentioned in the fic since it basically just start with smut so I thought I'd tell you that.Slightly fluffy with a lot of smut!





	1. why study when we can fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> In this Peter is 15 and Loki is 17 so I put an underage warning.
> 
> I wrote this between 3:00 am and 8:30 am so it might be horrible.
> 
> I ended up adding more detail to this!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Peter and Loki were currently doing homework on Lokis bed.

  
Loki was sat at the head of the bed reading a book that had been assigned for him to read in English, whilst Peter was at the foot of the bed editing his photos for photography; their legs met in the middle, tangled together in the way ivy wraps itself around the branches of the tallest trees in the greenest of forests.  
They had been sat like this for hours, it was utmost comforting, but, Peter was finding himself rather bored and horny.  
He set his laptop aside and crawled towards Loki, he settled himself between Loki's legs and took his book off of him.

>   
  
"Hey! I was reading that" Loki scolded his boyfriend.
> 
>   
"I don't care if you were reading that, I'm bored, Daddy" Peter whined, before leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own.

  
Loki was quick to kiss back and tangle his hands in Peter's hair pulling harshly, this movement caused the brunette to gasp and fall so that he was now lying on top of him, he pulled Loki by his hips so that they were both lying down; never once breaking the kiss. Loki groaned into the kiss and bit Peters lip causing Peter to pull away, both boys gasped for air.

  
In one swift movement, Loki had flipped the both of them so that Loki was on top, he dived down and reconnected their lips, his tongue poked out to swipe itself along Peter's plump bottom lip; Peter parted his lips- like the good boy he was- allowing Loki's tongue to enter and explore every crevice of his warm mouth. Both of them moaned as their tongues glided against each other in perfect sync, they basked in the taste of one another; Loki tasted of chocolate and peppermint whilst Peter tasted of strawberries and cigarettes.

>   
  
"Mm, naughty boy I thought I told you to stop that nasty habit?" Loki mumbled out against Peter's lips.
> 
>   
"You did, but that won't stop me from smoking I'm already addicted to the taste" Peter replied almost cheekily. Loki growled.
> 
>   
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to punish you then, I'm going to lick and finger you open until you beg me to let you cum" Loki stated with a firm downward grind of his hips that caused the petite boy lying underneath him to whimper.

  
Peter's hands travelled down Loki's muscled back towards his ass, just as he was about to grab it Loki slapped his hands away.

>   
  
"No touching, you're being punished remember? You're also not allowed to speak unless you're spoken to, is that clear?" Loki demanded huskily.
> 
>   
"Yes, Daddy" Peter replied.

  
Just as Loki was about to remove his baby boys shirt there was a knock at the door Both of them sighed and pulled apart just as the door opened to reveal Tony. Peter and Loki scrambled away from each other and covered themselves with pillows  


> "What do you want Tony we're trying to do homework" Loki groaned, rather annoyed by the man's presence.
> 
>   
"Oh, uh I was just wondering if either of you wanted anything to drink of something?" Tony replied stupidly, trying to make it sound like he wasn't just outside the door waiting to bust them.
> 
>   
"No. we're fine thanks, you can escort yourself out now!" Loki sassed. Tony frowned before leaving reluctantly.

  
As soon as Tony left the room Loki stood up and locked the door.  
He got back on the bed and straddled Peters thighs, instantly reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss; their wet, warm tongues twisting and sliding together in an erotic dance that should be illegal. Within mere minutes of forcing themselves apart, both of them were shirtless, panting and Loki was touching anything and everything he could get his hands on.  
Peters delicate hands went to grip Loki's ass again, only to fall limp by his head as Loki sucked and nipped at Peter's neck, decorating his pale skin with various shades of purple and red; Peter felt as though he was in heaven, His breath hitched as Loki bucked his hips causing their erections to grind against one another in a way that was absolutely maddening.  
  
Loki sat up and leant over to grab four items from his bedside table; a half-empty bottle of water-based lube, a XXL condom, faux fur-lined handcuffs and a black studded belt.  
With the item in his large slim fingered hands, he sat upright again and placed them on the bed.  
Grabbing the handcuffs he hovered over Peter like a predator to prey, he devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss before he flipped Peter over and cuffed him to the headboard as tightly as he could.  
  
Loki then proceeded to rid both of them of their clothes, once they were both completely naked he grabbed the belt, folded it in half- stud side out- and delivered a harsh whack to the pale milky skin of his lover's ass. Peter screamed out in pain into the pillow that his face was currently buried in as fat hot tears fell from his wide eyes.  


> "Shhh, peaches you wouldn't want the other thing I was killing you now would ya?" Loki whispered.
> 
>   
"N-no Daddy" Peter cried.
> 
>   
"Good boy." He said with a menacing laugh as he whipped the boy twice more.
> 
>   
"agh, please...n-no more...hurts" peter begged helplessly. 

  
Without any warning, Loki delivered another eighteen cracks to peters sensitive ass, each stroke harder than the last and at that moment the god felt powerful as he fisted the humans hair, yanked his head back; looked into his pleading eyes and grinned at him so evilly that it put even the devil himself to shame.  
When he was done he took a moment to listen to peters broken sobs as he took in the sight in front of him, peters ass was covered in thick welts that were slowly beginning to bleed. It was beautiful really, how the once snow-white skin had turned into a strawberry milkshake pink.  
Loki lapped up the blood and pressed feather-light kisses to the abused skin, drawing a soft moan from his baby's saliva covered mouth.  


> "It's over my prince, you can speak now" Loki cooed patting peters hair as if he were a dog, before scratching at his scalp affectionately.
> 
>   
"W-wanna touch you, can I t-touch you, Daddy?" Peter asked shakily.
> 
>   
"Of course, pup" Loki replied, uncuffing the boy and gently flipping him onto his back.

  
Peter reached out with shaky hands to cup Loki's face.  
Loki dipped his head down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, their lips danced together in perfect harmony before parting ways so that Loki could kiss and lick his way down Peters body -stopping to suck and bite at his nipples- leaving love bites in his wake; once he had made it to peters pelvis he spread his legs as wide as they could go without causing discomfort and licked the precum from the tip of Peters cock.  
Peter arched his back and trusted his hips, successfully forcing himself into Loki's mouth, moaning as Loki's teeth grazed the thick vein on the underside of his pulsing dick.

>   
"Ahh fuck Daddy" Peter whined breathlessly.

  
Loki hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down a few times, deepthroating his lover like a pro; his throat muscles contracting around him with each downward bob of his head.  
Just as Peter was about to cum Loki pulled off of his cock causing the boy to whine.  
Loki lifted peters legs up over his shoulders, grabbed the lube and squirted it onto three of his slender fingers, he took no time in pushing his lubed up fingers into peters tight hole, soon following it with his tongue. Loki trusted his tongue back and forth inside of Peter, moaning at the tastes of him and the feel of his walls clamping around him. He curled his fingers upward to milk his princes prostate with each thrust.  
Peter moaned like a cheap whore in a B rated porno.  
Loki stopped abruptly, pulling out his tongue along with his fingers, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before wiping it on his bedcover.  


> "Ready to be fucked like the cheap slut you are?" He hissed.
> 
>   
"Mmm, yes Daddy" Peter moaned.
> 
>   
"I bet you are, you filthy little slut" Loki grunted out as he opened the condom packet and took out the condom, rolling it onto his leaking cock.

  
Once it was on properly Loki lined himself up with Peters entrance and trusted in, bottoming out straight away.  
Peter hissed at the pain that shot up his spine, a new wave of tears beginning to prick at his tired eyes.  
Loki trusted relentlessly into the quivering boy, not caring as he trusted faster and harder with every snap of his hips; hitting peters prostate dead-on each time he trusted back into him.  
Peter's legs were starting to ache and his throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming, moaning and crying he was doing.  
With one last thrust, Loki came inside the condom with a call of Peters name. He trusted shakily as he rode out his orgasm.  


>   
"Daddy!" Peter shouted as he came untouched in hot spurts across his stomach and chest.

  
Loki pulled out, placing peters shaking legs back on his bed as he removed the condom, tied it in a knot and put it in the trash can beside his bed.  
He then proceeded to lap up the mess his darling made of himself, when all the cum was gone he placed a kiss upon peters lips.

>   
  
"Come on baby boy, let's go have a shower and clean you up" Loki suggested in a soothing voice.

  
Peter hummed in agreement as Loki carefully picked him up bridal style and took him into his bathroom. With one hand he turned on the shower and set the water to warm, once it was the temperature he wanted it to be the let Peter down so that he could hop in the shower.  
  
Once Peter was in the shower fully Loki got in as well and closed the door behind him, as Peter was wetting his hair Loki grabbed the shampoo and squirted a good amount onto the palm of his own hand as well as peters.  
When peters hair was wet enough he traded places with Loki. Loki wet his hair, rubbed his hands together and began to massage the peach-scented shampoo into peters hair, the small boy closed his eyes and leant into his touch he blindly reached out to shampoo Loki's hair.

>   
  
"Ow, that's my eye! I have shampoo in my eye people! Call an ambulance, send in the S.W.A.T. team; I'm blind!" Loki cried dramatically.
> 
>   
Peter giggled "Stop being dramatic Lokes it's only a little shampoo." He said while rubbing it into Loki's hair.
> 
>   
Loki gasped "It's not dramatic because if I'm blind I'll never be able to see your gorgeous face or your beautiful body or even your sweet, sweet ass ever again!" Loki exclaimed, rinsing his soapy hands off under the water.
> 
>   
"Hm, true but at least I'll still be able to ride you and kiss you and not to mention cuddle with you"
> 
>   
"Well yes, that may be very true but I'd still miss staring at you, love" Loki whispered, kissing Peter softly on the forehead.

  
As they switched places so that Peter could rinse out his hair Loki slapped him on the butt.

>   
  
"Ahh!" Peter yelped.

Loki chuckled and began to lather his long hair with peach-scented conditioner.

Once the two of them were clean and wrapped up in fresh baby blue towels they sat down on Lokis dirtied bed. Loki kissed peters soft lips, sighing constantly.  


> "I love you, my sweet Prince." He said with a smile.
> 
>   
"I love you too, my handsome King" Peter replied happily. "You know, I seem to recall you saying that you were going to 'lick and finger me open until I beg you to let you cum', but that never happened." He smirked.

Loki growled like a feral dog and tackled peter to the bed, he swiftly removed peters towel, flipped him over with little to no effort at all and spread his abused asscheeks. Without further notice, Loki lent down and swirled tongue around the tight ring of muscle. Peter gasped as Lokis wide tongue penetrated him for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2- Got the energy for round two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this fic needed something extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Please comment on your thoughts down below. Xx

As Loki began to map out the inside of Peters hole with his tongue he grew impatient, his tongue just wasn't long enough to reach where he desperately needed to. Determined, he screwed his eyes shut in concentration and shapeshifted his tongue so that it was now the length of a dogs tongue whilst still remaining human. With the additional inches to its length, Loki was now able to massage the mass of nerves with new and improved muscle.

Loki moaned in satisfaction as the boy beneath his mouth trembled in euphoria. Loki's monstrous hands squeezed the satin-smooth skin of the back of Peter's thighs with the strength of a thousand men.

Peter moaned as Lokis tongue milked his overstimulated prostate, he knew what Loki was doing, he knew that his daddy was currently relishing the taste of him; and he loved it.

Loki jackhammered his tongue in and out of Peter with a burning urgency; humming at the taste of his favorite boy- his ONLY boy, he didn't really taste like much per se since he always made he sure his boy was clean. That being said, what he could taste was divine, hints of latex and lube mixed with something that could only be described as Peter himself; and it was addictive. Loki knew within his heart that he wanted- no needed- to taste him in order to live, tongue fucking Peter had become as easy and as important to him as breathing; his life had become the ocean, he was drowning more and more as the days went by and Peter was his air supply.

"Ah, shit! I need to- fuck! Have ta cum. Lo- ugh Daddy I can't take it anymore!" Peter shrieked, clenching around Lokis tongue. "M'so close....Mmm, please, Daddy!"

Loki withdrew his tongue with a loud slurping sound and shrunk it down to its original size. He watched as peters gaping hole fluttered around nothing a few times before sliding his way up the kids back.

"I don't think so, slut" Loki growled in his ear possessively. "First, I'm going to fuck you raw, then once I've satisfied myself I might consider letting you cum; if you even think about cumming without my permission you won't be able to get off in any way for a whole month, do I make myself clear?!" Loki spat, rich voice laced with venom.

Peter could only weep in response.

Lokis dominant demeanour softened slightly at the sound, suddenly feeling a little bad for his recent sadism he rubbed the tip of his nose behind peters ear, smelling the sweetness that resided there. Loki started sucking on Peters earlobe eliciting a soft moan. Peter turned his head to the side and puckered his lips.

Loki released his earlobe, replacing it with peters bottom lip, sucking and nibbling it until he was certain it would start to bruise once he pulled away. When he did, he placed a single kiss to his baby's lips then pulled away from his once more.

Loki removed his own towel and spread peters cheeks, he was surprised to see that his hole was right again; however, he wasn't surprised to see large hand-shaped bruises on his thighs.

Biting his lower lip, Loki lined his dick up with peters entrance and slammed in, bottoming out instantly. Angling his hips to ensure he'll hit peters prostate with every thrust he held Peter in place and began to ram his cock in and out at a well-set pace.

Peter let out what would have been one long continuous moan if it hadn't been for the occasional murmurs of 'fuck', 'Daaaaddyyyy' and 'too much'.

Loki continued fucking his little whore as fast, hard and deep as he could for the next hour. Peter was being such a good boy while he waited for his daddy to climax, he's still yet to beg for it to be over even though Loki knows he's practically dying on the inside.

"Ugh, you're such a good boy, love. So patient." Loki sighed.

"M'sleepy Daddy." Peter yawned.

"Fuck! Hold on, baby" Loki shushed as he pulled out. Jerking himself off with quick movements he came in thick murky white streaks across peters ass, up his back and on his own hand and wrist.

"Cum!" Loki demanded gently.

Peter came with a shout then immediately passed out. Loki chuckled quietly, rolled Peter onto his side, positioned him into the fetal position so that he was facing the door; and proceeded to wrap his own body around the front of him so his back was facing the door.

With a kiss to peters hairline, Loki fell asleep as well not even bothering to clean up the mess they'd made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this, comment your thoughts and please leave a kudos but only if you want too. 
> 
> With love, T


End file.
